1. Field
An anti-reflection film and an organic light emitting device including the same are disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as lightness and thinness of a display device such as a monitor, a television, or the like have been desired, an organic light emitting device (“OLED”) has drawn attention. The OLED is a self light-emitting display device, which does not need a separate backlight, and thus may realize a thin and flexible display device.
The OLED may reflect external light by a metal electrode and a metal line of the organic light emitting panel, and the visibility and the contrast ratio may be deteriorated by reflection of the exterior light, thereby reducing display quality. In order to reduce the deterioration, a circular polarizing plate is attached to one surface of an organic light emitting panel and thus leakage of the reflected external light to the outside may be reduced.